


The Shipped Nephila Clavipes Standard

by emoviolent



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/pseuds/emoviolent
Summary: Patrick likes bugs. Pete doesn’t.





	The Shipped Nephila Clavipes Standard

**Author's Note:**

> this is just self indulgent and silly. something about patrick being the kind of person to release unwanted bugs into the wild was mentioned in a discord chat and i had to write this as a response

Since Patrick’s childhood, he had been found of bugs - spiders, beetles, grasshoppers and even roaches, although they often appeared at the worst moments. He would spend his time digging around in the backyard and playing with whatever critters he came across, sometimes even keeping them in small aquarium tank he’d filled with soil, rocks and grass. His mother supported his interest in bugs but eventually would instruct him to release the bugs back into their natural habitat. Patrick would reluctantly do so, imagining that the creepy crawlies were going home to their families and eager to tell them about the fun adventure they’d gone on. 

When Pete runs out of the hotel bathroom clutching a towel to his wet body and babbling hysterically about a giant spider in the shower, Patrick nearly jumps out of his skin from excitement. He’d long since given up his interest in bugs - had he not professionally pursued music he knows he likely would have studied entomology - but sometimes he still reads little articles about different species and their habitats.

“Hey, I got it,” Patrick says as Pete frantically crawls onto the bed. He allows Pete to cling to him and tries not to focus on the water dripping onto the sheets. “Want me to get rid of it?” 

Pete quickly nods his head, staring at Patrick with freak-stricken hazel eyes and a wobbling lower lip. “Please do,” he urges. 

Pressing a chaste kiss to Pete’s temple, Patrick rises from the bed, allowing Pete’s hands to fall from his shirt. He looks around the room before spying a napkin and the half empty glass of whiskey he’d drank earlier. After downing what was left of the glass’s contents, he brings the cup and napkin into the bathroom. “Where’s the spider, Pete?”

A soft sniffle comes before Pete uneasily says, “It’s in the shower, up in the corner. Pl-please get it out.” 

Patrick opens the shower’s door and glances up at the ceiling and sure enough, there is a spider in the top right corner over the faucet. It’s not nearly as big as Pete made it out to be, just a common daddy long legs. He has to stand on his toes and stretch his arms as far as they possibly can reach to hold the napkin out close enough for the spider to climb on and quickly slides the glass over it so it doesn’t escape elsewhere through the bathroom.

When he exits the bathroom, Pete is rubbing his face with the palms of his hands and his eyes are bloodshot from fresh tears. He retracts further onto the bed with a shout when he sees Patrick holding the spider between the cup and napkin. Patrick smiles sympathetically and hurries to the balcony, placing the napkin outside on the ground before shutting the door. 

When Patrick returns to bed, Pete falls into his arms, sniffling in between soft sobs. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles into his shoulder, rubbing his face against the soft cotton of Patrick’s tee shirt. “I’m acting so stupid.” 

Rubbing Pete’s back in slow circles, Patrick shushes him. “You’re not stupid.” He didn’t understand the man’s aversion to spiders but that didn’t make his phobia any less real. “It’s okay. It was probably more scared of you than you were of it anyway.” He brushes a strand of damp hair from Pete’s forehead. “Why don’t you get dressed and head to bed?”

Pete shakes his head. “No, I like this much better.” His body is wet and lax against Patrick, water seeping into the fabric and cooling. At first it feels unpleasant but as Pete begins to calm down, Patrick finds himself growing more accustomed to the feeling. 

Soon Pete’s breathing is so deep that Patrick realizes he has fallen asleep against him. He does his best to move out of his hold and goes to Pete’s suitcase, finding a pair of soft cotton underwear. 

Pete is curled into fetal position on his side of the bed but Patrick has little issue sliding the underwear on him and removing the wet towel. He looks almost angelic, eyelashes casting shadows down his cheeks and pink lips slightly pouted as he sleeps. Patrick joins him in bed and carefully drapes the quilt across their bodies as he clicks the bedside lamp off. That night, he dreams of discovering a new breed of spiders and being able to bring one home for Pete to see. 


End file.
